


Not Constructed

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due to Mist Flames, M/M, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It wassupposeto be an idle daydream, him toying with the Mist Flame he found it so easy to draw out of his Sky these days. Except it wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then Xanxus teamed up with Ricardo. Aka, I have a filthy mind.

This was not the first time he had been in something like this space; this nebulous, Misty construct, like the one where the Flames of the First Generation - and for that matter, some of all of those of the following generations of the Vongola - rested. Only this time, there were only two men present beside him. Two men, near identical in appearance. Their primary difference was in the scarring that they both bore; whilst it was from the same source, Xanxus’ was worse, the consequence having been left frozen for far longer than Giotto had ever inflicted on Ricardo.

He wouldn’t tell him that he thought that his scars made him beautiful in real life, but here, here he could worship and lick at them, and his Misty construct would let him. Would let him push him down and ride him at him leisure whilst Ricardo fucked Xanxus’s arse, or vice versa; or he would kiss Ricardo on his orders and then bend him over; the two of them made such a pretty picture. It was perverse of him; though personally, he blamed Xanxus’s taste for standing beneath the portrait of Secondo when he hosted events in the main Vongola mansion. He intended it as intimidatory, but for him, all it did was evoke thoughts of watching two near identical men fuck each other for his pleasure. And here, in this place in his Mist, he could  _make_  them do just that.

He was pressed between the two men contemplating whether he should have them spit roast him between them, with their ridiculously pretty cocks, one in his mouth and one in his arse, when he realised that he could feel the flicker of two other Sky Flames, both shot through with Wrath, and they were caging him between them. He swallowed convulsively as he realised that what he thought were his Mist constructs were, in fact, the men in question, and they were aroused. Were pressing him between them, curling their Flames around him,  _were not under his control_.

There were fingers probing at his body, finding him slick and open, as he always was when he entered this space; and he was being lifted and a cock pressed into his open body. It thrust into him twice, each time bumping against his prostate, leaving it throbbing and then stilled. Hands were spreading his buttocks, exposing the already full entrance to his body, and then a second cock was pressing into him, Flame hot and searing it’s way deeper as he screamed.

It hurt, fuck, it hurt, and he clawed at the shoulders of the man pressed to his front as the other forced himself into him. Screamed until his mouth was covered for a kiss, and the double intrusion stopped moving and he spasmed around them two or three times, and then the two of them were moving, fucking into him where they had him pinned between them, feet unable to touch the floor.

They laughed, those two, dark, scarred men, and he was nothing but a cocksheath to them as they competed with each other to get deeper into his body, to get reactions from him as they stretched him open and made him take, and then Ricardo was biting his ear and Xanxus his throat, and he was howling their names as cum spurted from his cock and bright white fire consumed his sanity, leaving only the question of how was he suppose to face Xanxus  _now_?


End file.
